Summer love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Jessie is bad in the future'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Summer love**

 **Jessie and Luke are walking in a forest in Brazil.**

 **They both wear black latex t-shirt, jeans and combat boots.**

It's a wonderful day in the summer.

Only a few weeks ago, they got married so Jessie is now Luke's wife.

"Babe, your boobs really look erotic in that tight black shirt you wear." says Luke.

"Ya always know how to charm me, man." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Nice." says Luke.

"Sexy." says Jessie.

Jessie wear dark sunglasses to protect her eyes. A few months ago, she recieved an artificial replacement for the eye she lost and she need to wear sunglasses whenever she's outside until her body has adapted to the new eye.

Luke hasn't shaved in a while and now has a beard, looking even more manly, which Jessie love.

"Are you horny?" says Luke.

"Not really, but ya could probably turn me on very easy, Luke." says Jessie.

"Do you ever wanna have kids?" says Luke.

"I do, but I don't think I can. Over my time as a whore, quite a number of men did cum in me and I never got preggo. If ya do want me to be the mama of your kids we could try. Not sure it would work though." says Jessie.

"Okay, babe. I wouldn't be against trying. To fuck you is always a good time and I do really want a kid or two." says Luke. "We could always adopt a kid if you can't become pregnant, but I'd prefer if we had kids that are truly ours in every way."

"Me too." says Jessie.

"Good. We can fuck right here, right now." says Luke.

"Now? In this forest?" says Jessie.

"Sure, unless that's too kinky for you." says Luke.

"Well...what can I say? Guess we could do it here. Sounds kinda sexy." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke as he unzip his jeans.

Jessie pull down her jeans.

She then lean her back against a tree.

Luke slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, bang me!" moans Jessie.

"No need to ask twice, baby!" moans Luke in a deep manly tone that makes Jessie even more horny than she already is.

"Yeah! Drill me pussy. It feels so damn good." moans Jessie.

"Shit...you're a perfect slut." moans Luke.

"I'm only your slut. My pussy is only for your dick." moans Jessie.

Luke fuck harder.

"Holy crap! Do me, fuck me, drill me..." moans Jessie.

"You have a cozy pussy." says Luke.

"And you have a stiff powerful dick. Me love that so much." whisper Jessie in a soft sexy tone.

"Thanks, Jessica." says Luke.

"Luke, I love you and your dick!" moans Jessie.

"I love you, your pussy and your erotic voice." whisper Luke.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed, baby." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"You're awesome." moans Luke, fucking faster.

"So are you!" moans Jessie.

"I'm glad you think so." says Luke.

"Fuck!" moans Jessie.

"Babe!" moans Luke.

"I'm your babe, now and forever...yes!" moans Jessie.

"That's sexy." moans Luke. "You truly are damn erotic."

"Awww! Thanks." moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmm, crap!" moans a very happy Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"I hope that will make you pregnant." says Luke.

"So do I. It was very sexy though." says Jessie.

"Yeah, it was very nice." says Luke.

Luke gently pull his dick out from Jessie's pussy.

After resting for 20 minutes, Luke and Jessie keep walking.

Soon, they get to a small lake.

"Jessica, how long did Doctor Warren say that you need to wait until your new eye can function like a normal one?" says Luke.

"About a month or so which means I only have like a week left of having to wear these sunglasses when I'm outside." says Jessie.

"That's good news. I'm looking forward to seeing your complete smile again, that I've not seen since back when you were my nanny and I was simply a little boy." says Luke.

"You know how to charm a slutty woman." says Jessie ina soft cute tone.

"I love you so I can say very nice things about you and mean them 100 %." says Luke.

"Wonderful." says a happy Jessie.

Luke grab the big hunting knife he wear on his belt and use it to catch a fish.

He then makes a fire, pierce the fish on a stick and cook the fish over the fire.

"This fish is our lunch." says Luke.

"Cool. Fish straight from the lake, that's nice." says Jessie.

"Okay, babe." says Luke.

"If I get preggo, do you hope the child is a girl or a boy?" says Jessie.

"Honestly the gender's not important. I'm okay with either of them." says Luke.

"Alright. I agree." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Luke. "You don't have to worry, this fish isn't toxic."

"I know and I trust you, Luke my man." says Jessie.

"Jessica, you're sexy." says Luke.

"Thanks. You are sexy too." says Jessie.

"Ya love fuckin' me. Almost everyday ya fuck me at least once, but I do not complain. I love sex as much as you, man." says Jessie.

"Of course, Jessica. You are a very sexual lady." says Luke.

"And you're a macho handsome man with a big strong dick." says Jessie in a sweet cute tone.

"I'm glad you love me." says Luke.

"Sweet. I love ya 'cause you are the type of man I've always wanted and are nice to me and awesome at fucking." says Jessie.

"You've got a whole bunch of sex-skills as well." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie, getting a bit horny again.

"I know that look on your face. You're horny." says Luke.

"True...a lil' horny, yes." says Jessie.

"Nice. We can fuck again later." says Luke.

"Awesome." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"Yup." says Jessie.

"Jessica, why did you become a whore after you lost your eye and had to leave the army?" says Luke.

"Well, I was lazy and being a one-eyed chick, most people didn't want to give me a job so I decided to become a whore instead of being all poor and ending up on the streets without food." says Jessie.

"Okay. I understand." says Luke.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad that you came back into my life so I got the chance to stop being a whore." says Jessie.

"I'd do nearly anything for you." says Luke.

"Sweet. It's so wonderful that you love me." says Jessie.

"You're beautiful, smart, cool and sexy." says Luke.

"And you're handsome, hot, powerful and very manly." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessica." says Luke.

Luke cut the fish in 2 pieces and gives one to Jessie.

They eat in sweet good silence.

18 minutes later.

"I'm a lucky man who have you as my wife." says Luke.

"I'm lucky as well. I have a very nice husband." says Jessie.

"You're sweet and sexy." says Luke.

"Luke, so are you." says Jessie.

They continue walking.

Luke grab Jessie's sexy ass a bit.

"Ya love the buns huh?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, your ass is erotic." says Luke.

"My ass is kinda nice." says Jessie.

"It is the best ass I've ever seen." says Luke.

"Oh, really?" says Jessie.

"Absolutely." says Luke.

40 minutes later, Jessie and Luke get to where they want. A white mansion.

The owner of the mansion is Katy Miiko, one of Jessie's friends.

"Hi, guys." says Katy with a cute smile when she sees Jessie and Luke.

"Katy, this is my husband Luke." says Jessie.

"He's handsome." says Katy.

"And only mine." says Jessie.

"No worry. I do not plan to steal your man, Jessie." says Katy.

Katy is bisexual.

"Come in, relax and be sexy." says Katy with a cutie smile.

"Thanks." says Luke and Jessie.

Luke and Jessie sit down on the big white plush-covered couch in the fancy living-room.

"Is it okay if I go all nude?" says Katy.

"No problem." says Jessie.

Katy takes off her pink tank top and her baggy black sweatpants, wearing only a white bra and green panties.

"Seems like your boobs have grown since last year." says Jessie.

"Awww! Thanks." says Katy.

"Luke, my friend is sexy, right...?" says Jessie.

"She's beautiful, but not as sexy as you, babe." says Luke.

"It makes sense that you like her more than me." says Katy with a slutty smile.

"Katy, are you straight or lesbian?" says Luke.

"I'm bisexual." says Katy.

"Oh, okay." says Luke.

"She sure is bisexual. The first time I met her she had sex with a guy named Mike Oswaldsen and a girl named Tammy Kuu at the same time." says Jessie.

"That was a fun slutty night. Mike and Tammy gave me multiple orgasms." says Katy.

"Nice." says Jessie.

"Jessica sometimes have multiples as well. It's sexy." says Luke.

"I learned how to get multi-orgasms during my time as a whore." says Jessie.

"Jessie, this is a sexy gift for you." says Katy as she give Jessie a golden egg-vibrator.

"Oh...thanks." says Jessie.

"You're welcome and Luke, this thing's for you." says Katy as she give Luke a luxury Fleshlight.

"Thanks." says Luke.

Katy sit down, slide a hand down her panties and starts to rub her clit.

"Mmm!" moans Katy.

"What are you masturbating to?" says Luke.

"Only a sexy dream I had a few nights ago." says Katy.

"She's not telling the truth." says Jessie. "I know that when her nose twitch like that, she's being a liar."

"I'm never being a liar, Jessica." says Katy.

"Yes, you are. The only time you refer to me as Jessica and not Jessie is when you are hiding something from me." says Jessie.

"Damn! You know me too well..." says Katy.

"Yup." says Jessie.

Katy says nothing and instead return her focus to the masturbation.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Katy.

"Is it really okay that we watch?" says Luke.

"Of course. I love when people are watching me play with myself. It turns me on." moans Katy.

"She's telling the truth now." says Jessie.

"Yeah! Sooo damn sexy!" moans Katy.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fucking shit...!" moans Katy as she cum.

2 weeks later in New York City.

"Luke, I'm pregnant." says Jessie.

"Really? That's very nice." says Luke with a smile.

"Yeah, it's awesome." says a happy Jessie with a cute smile.

"Indeed, babe." says Luke.

"We should celebrate with some fucking." says Jessie as she takes off her red dress, white panties and pink bra.

"Alright. Sexy." says Luke as he takes off his t-shirt and pants.

Jessie and Luke climb into their big cozy bed.

Luke slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Jessie. "It feels wonderful."

"Yeah, it's very good." moans Luke.

"Do me, fuck me, drill me, take me, bang me!" moans Jessie.

Luke fuck harder.

"Okay. With pleasure, Jessica." moans Luke.

Luke's voice is manly and powerful and Jessie love that so much. It makes her extra horny.

"Fuck! Yes!" moans Jessie. "It feels wonderful. Your big dick is so hard and firm. The tip of it is almost all the way up in my stomach. Very erotic."

"Babe, you're an amazing sexy woman!" moans Luke. "Holy shit..."

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Anytime!" moans Luke. "I love you."

"I love you as well." moans Jessie.

"That's great." moans Luke.

"Yup!" moans Jessie.

"You truly have the best pussy ever." moans Luke.

"And you have the best dick ever." moans Jessie.

"Damn, such an erotic lady you are!" moans Luke.

"You are a powerful sexy man!" moans Jessie.

Luke fuck faster.

"Ahhh...fuck!" moans Luke.

"Yes, drill me!" moans Jessie.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy crap!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"Jessica, you're so damn sexy." says Luke.

"You're hot too." says Jessie.

Luke and Jessie cuddle in a casual way, Luke still keeping his dick inside Jessie's pussy.

5 minutes later, Luke's dick go soft and it slip out from Jessie's pussy on its own.

"Luke, you're awesome!" says Jessie.

"So are you, babe." says Luke.

"Awww! Thanks, man." says Jessie.

"I love you." says Luke as he gives Jessie a kiss.

"I love you too." says Jessie.

2 days later.

Jessie is cooking dinner. She wear a tight white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Do ya think our child is a girl or a boy?" says Jessie when Luke enter the kitchen.

"I don't know, babe." says Luke. "And It doesn't matter much to me."

"Okay. I feel the same." says Jessie.

"Alright, babe." says Luke.

Luke wear a brown leather t-shirt and black jeans.

"Luke, do ya ever wanna fuck my ass?" says Jessie.

"Sure, if you want me to." says Luke.

"We could try that later." says Jessie. "I'm not sure I'd enjoy it though. Your dick is big so I'm not sure I can take it in my ass without pain."

"Not a problem. I enjoy your pussy a lot, Jessica." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"Let's skip the ass thing. I don't wanna hurt you." says Luke.

"Good idea. Ya can fuck my pussy instead." says Jessie.

Luke leave the room.

Jessie return her attention to cooking.

"Dick. Dick. Dick. Dick." mumbles Jessie, thinking about Luke's big dick.

She try to focus on the cooking.

50 minutes later, the dinner is ready.

It is fish and pasta.

Jessie and Luke starts to eat.

"Does it taste nice?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, very good, babe." says Luke.

"Thanks, Luke. I'm glad ya enjoy it." says Jessie.

"It's awesome, babe." says Luke.

"Okay, man." says Jessie.

"Alright." says Luke.

15 minutes later.

"I hope our kid will be okay..." says Jessie, sounding slightly nervous and sad.

"Something wrong?" says Luke.

"Just kinda worried. Two of my cousins have had problems with pregnancy. My cousin Angelina's had miscarriage, twice. And another cousin of mine named Laura almost died giving birth to her son. Seems like problems with having kids is a thing for Prescott ladies." says Jessie.

"Relax, Jessica. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." says Luke, trying to comfort his wife.

"Okay..." says Jessie.

"I think our kid will be healthy and happy." says Luke.

"That'd be wonderful." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"Luke, you're so nice." says Jessie.

"So are you." says Luke.

"Awww, thanks." says Jessie, crying a few happy-tears.

"You're awesome." says Luke, giving Jessie a kiss.

"I love ya." says Jessie.

"And I love you." says Luke.

2 weeks later.

"Want me to ride ya?" says Jessie.

"Sure, babe." says Luke.

Jessie roll up her skirt ( she wear no panties ) and take a seat on Luke's hard dick.

Luke's dick easy slide up into Jessie's pussy.

"Oh my shit, your dick is heaven!" moans Jessie as she ride Luke's dick nice and slow.

"Your pussy is a fucking erotic paradise." moans Luke.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Ride me, Jessica!" moans Luke, being happy too.

"I'm a Texas lady so I know how to ride stuff, horses, dicks and other things." moans Jessie.

"That's awesome." moans Luke.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Jessie as she ride harder.

"Yeah, go for a fucking sexual gallop on my stiff dick, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"Luke...yes!" moans Jessie.

"Holy crap! That's what I want. Very erotic." moans Luke.

"Indeed, man! You're so hot. I love feelin' your big sexy dick in my cute pussy. Me is gonna have orgasm soon..." moans Jessie.

"Wait for me, let's cum together." moans Luke.

"Okay...I'll try..." moans Jessie.

Jessie ride faster.

"It feels good..." moans Luke.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie. "Are ya close?"

"Absolutely." moans Luke.

"Here I go!" moans Jessie as she get multiple orgasms.

"Me too...fuck!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Babe, you're a sexy queen." says Luke.

"I'm glad ya love me so much!" moans Jessie as she still ride Luke's dick.

"Of course I love you a lot. You're everything I ever wanted." says Luke.

"Luke, you're perfect for me as well. I love you and your awesome dick." moans Jessie.

"I think I'm a very lucky man to have you as my wife." says Luke.

"Ya sure are a lucky man. Few guys get to fuck a woman who's sexy and horny like me." says Jessie as her bocy calm down as her mutli-orgasm come to an end.

Jessie climb off Luke's dick and put panties on.

"Thanks for the ride, babe." says Luke.

"My pleasure." says Jessie.

"Where are you going?" says Luke.

"I'm late for a job interview." says Jessie. "I've decided to start lookin' for a real job so we get more money."

"Good, babe. I wish you luck." says Luke as he put his dick back in his pants.

Jessie grab her purse and leave.

Luke drink some coffee.

"No need for these now when I have the best wife I could ever get." says Luke when he finds his old porn DVDs.

He put them in a box to either sell of throw away.

"Hmm, what's this?" says Luke when he finds a large black velvet bag.

In it are Jessie's porn DVDs.

"I didn't know she had some naughty movies too." says Luke.

2 hours later.

"How did it go?" says Luke when Jessie get home.

"Unfortunately they didn't want to give me a job at a kindergarten just because I've been a whore." says Jessie.

"You could try to get a job in a gun store. I remember that you know a lot about guns." says Luke.

"Good idea." says Jessie.

"Anytime, Jessica, my sexy wife." says Luke.

"Awww! Ya make me feel cute." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"That's nice." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"What do you plan to cook for dinner?" says Luke.

"I don't know." says Jessie.

"You could make pasta and curry fish." says Luke.

"Sounds nice. Ya are a source of ideas all the time. I like that." says Jessie.

"Doing my best." says Luke.

Jessie drink some wine.

"Luke, do ya think I should get rid of my porn DVDs...?" says Jessie.

"That's up to you. I'll get rid of all of mine." says Luke. "Just go with what feels right for you, babe."

"Okay." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"I'm gonna get rid of mine as well. I don't need 'em." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Luke.

The next day.

"Luke, please fuck me." says Jessie who is in bed when Luke enter the room.

"Sure, Jessica." says Luke.

Jessie kick away the sheets, revealing that she's naked.

Luke takes off his clothes and join his wife in their cozy bed.

Luke gently slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed." says Luke.

They are both very horny.

"Yes! Do me, fuck me, drill me, take me, bang me!" moans Jessie.

"With pleasure." moans Luke in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans a happy Jessie.

Luke is happy too.

"Babe, your pussy is so damn sweet." moans Luke.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Jessie.

"I fucking love you." moans Luke.

"And I love you, man." moans Jessie. "Your dick is so awesome."

"Thanks." moans Luke.

"Sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Luke.

Luke fuck harder and faster.

"Mmm, dang! Sooo sexy! Yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Luke.

90 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
